Because Harry Was Happy
by SwishAndFlick31
Summary: AU. More of a HHrD threesome than anything. I intended it on being HD, and it is, to an extent. Harry's cheating on Ginny, but he's in love with another person. A blondhaired boy, to be exact. And why is Hermione silent?


**Warnings:** A bit more than platonic relationship between Harry and Hermione. (Sorry, I _love _that ship, and I can't help but put it in every single one of my stories.) So if you have a problem with the ship, I advise you to… keep an air sickness bag and hold on, because it's going to be a bumpy ride! And OOC-ness, etc. Hermione will be OOC, so will Harry, and Draco, and – well, you get the idea.

**Spoilers: **Hmm… Don't really know. Book six, maybe? (And if you haven't read all of the books, why are you on here? Just curious is all.) No spoilers for book seven, since everything there was Harry/Hermione… ish… well, ugh, never mind.

**Authors Note: **Whoohoo! My first Harry/Draco story!!!! Okay … one-shot … but still. Hmm… you know what I should write next? Harry/Hermione/Draco! O-M-G, how hot would that be? (Dies a blissful death)

**Declaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, he'd be in a threesome with Hermione and Draco by now. As you can see, they're not, so that only comes to this conclusion: I don't own it. [Insert Sob Here

--------------

May 12th, 1998 …

--------------

It was a calm, cool, fall morning. The trees' leaves were turning red and falling off, wind blowing, giving a small howling sound.

Harry Potter sat with his girlfriend, Ginny, by the lake. His arm wrapped lazily around her shoulders, her head on his shoulder. She thought that there was no one there except them, but he knew that there was a blond haired boy looking at them from behind a tree. Harry knew he was there, he always was. Ginny never realized, though. She was too caught up in her world to notice that her boyfriend had been missing for hours during the day, or that he never kissed her with that passion anymore and that every time he entered, his hair was messier than usual and his shirt was wrinkled and un-tucked. No, she never noticed, but he didn't care.

He loved Ginny, yes, but not in the way that she wanted him to. She would often be overcome with jealousy of Hermione (they'd dated for a year and broke up mutually, but Ginny was always jealous since he shagged Hermione countless times while he hadn't taken her virginity yet), and of other random people. Often she'd be flaunting off Harry while she spent some time with him, or she'd be talking about herself most of the time. He loved her like a sister, but not in the romantic way. His heart was with someone else: the blond haired boy behind the tree.

At first, their love for each other was just a way to mentally beat each other up. Never had they intended that they'd start to love each other, like _really_ love each other. In a way, though, they knew they'd always loved each other. Ever since then, they'd sneak off when they had the chance and showed each other how much they _truly _loved each other. After Quidditch practices, after dinner, in broom closets, in the head dorms (Draco was Head Boy), in empty classrooms, where ever they could find space, they'd use it.

It was an addiction; they lived off of their love. They would play foes, but it was only an act. Behind closed doors, though, they'd be lovers.

He remembered, one day, Hermione had caught them one day in the Head Dorms.

_Hermione was sitting in the fireplace in the Gryffindor tower. Since she was Head Girl, she had many privileges, one of them being that she had her own dorm with the Head Boy, of course. She wasn't happy that Draco Malfoy would be picked, but he was, and she couldn't change that. She started noticing, though, that Harry had been missing, as had Draco. She only saw Draco during classes and at night, though she wasn't too worried about him. But Harry, he was never in the Gryffindor common room anymore. He'd never spend time with Ron, or play chess with him. He'd still talk to Hermione, but it wasn't much. _

_She sighed, he was so mysterious. She got up and deiced that it was time to go to bed. She walked to her tower and said the password and walked in, not ready to see what was in front of her._

_Harry was pinned against the wall, Draco in front of him, sucking his neck. Harry had a fistful of the blonds hair in his hands, pulling him up against his mouth for a searing kiss. Suddenly, they switched places, Harry pinning Draco, kissing, sucking, and nibbling the pale boy's neck. _

_She'd never thought that Harry would do _that_ with _him_ of _all_ people!_

_She finally found her voice and said, "Harry?" She wasn't loud, but wasn't soft either, just enough to stop the boys from what they were doing._

_Harry immediately jumped off Draco as if he caught fire. Draco stood, not affected in any way. Actually, she saw a slight smirk on his face. _

"_H-Hermione?" He chuckled nervously. "W-what a p-pleasure it is to see you here. W-what are you doing here?" _

"_Well, Harry," she said, never once taking her eyes off him, "I'm Head Girl. And being Head Girl, I get my own tower. Draco does, too, and I see that he uses it well." She glared at the platinum-haired boy. _

"_Oh come off it, Granger. Don't you know where I've been all those nights? Haven't you been wondering where Golden Boy hasn't been around you and Weasel for the past few weeks?" He asked, smirk never leaving his face._

"_I thought he was with Ginny, you know, his _girlfriend._" She turned her attention back to the raven haired boy. "Which, Harry Potter, shouldn't you be _with_ your girlfriend?"_

"_Um… well… you see…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say._

"_Harry here is attracted to men. Very handsome, young, cunning, witty, intelligent—"_

"_Please," Hermione interjected, "just get to the point."_

"—_Plus, I can give him more then that Weasel girl could ever give him," Draco said._

_Hermione glared at Harry again, who looked at Draco, who looked at Hermione (smirk still in tact). _

_She sighed. She was too tired to talk about this right now. She'd tell Ginny about Harry tomorrow, she was her friend after all._

That was three months ago.

She'd never told Ginny about Harry. She wanted to, but she could never bring herself to actually do it. When Hermione had seen him that night, when he gazed into her eyes, she saw pure happiness. Sure, he'd be happy loads of times: when he was flying, when he'd pass a test, or getting presents during Christmas. (Or even the countless times they'd shagged, but she'd never tell anyone about _that, _she thought blushing.)

And ever since then, when she'd see Harry and Draco in the Head Common Room, she'd simply smile and continue her work for the night.

--------------

"Harry, love," Ginny said, "will you pass me the butter."

Harry rolled his eyes. _Why don't you get it yourself? "_Sure," he passed it over, past Hermione and Ron, to Ginny.

Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, put her mouth close to his ear. "Draco said to meet him after dinner in our Common Room," she whispered.

"Oi!" Seamus suddenly said. "Look at Harry and Hermione!" He grinned, earning a few snickers from the students around them.

Ginny's head snapped towards their direction, and Harry thought he saw a flicker of jealousy in her brown eyes. Suddenly, just as her jealous came, it vanished. She smiled, "Oh Seamus, just because they dated for a while, doesn't mean that Harry's cheating on me." She smiled, her attention on Harry. "Isn't that right, dear?"

Hermione blushed and returned to her dinner. Harry simply rolled his eyes and muttered, "Of course, Gin." _We dated for a year, shagged countless times, while I have yet to shag Ginny, and all of a sudden I'm cheating on her? Why do they think its Hermione, and not Draco? _He rolled his eyes and followed Hermione's actions.

She shrugged. "Let them think what they want. We know how deep our relationship it is—"

"—_very deep, _indeed—" mumbled Harry, smirking at her.

She continued as if he had said nothing: "—and we don't need to prove that there's nothing going on between us… anymore."

Harry finished the rest of his dinner and pushed his plate away, watching as it vanished. He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, and stood up, ready to head to the Head Commons. He looked at Ginny and said, "Well, I'm going to head in early tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, Gin."

She smiled, faltering a bit, and said, "Alright."

Giving her a soft smile, he left the Great Hall.

No one thought it strange when a blond boy left the Great Hall, seconds after the black-haired boy did.

--------------

"He didn't even give you a kiss," Dean mumbled, shaking his head. "I don't know _what_ you see in him, Gin, but he's an awful boyfriend!"

"He's… he's just tired," Ginny defended, stabbing her chicken furiously. _He is pretty bad, but I can't just give him up like that! _thought she.

Hermione chuckled at the poor excuse. She finished her jacket potato and checked the time on her wrist watch. Eight-thirty, she affirmed, standing up. _I really hope Harry and Draco went into _his_ room, and _not_ mine this time, _she thought, mentally shuddering.

"And where do you think you're going, Miss Granger?" asked a suspicious Ginny.

_Obviously she thinks Harry's cheating on her and that I'm a tart. What happened to our old friendship? _

"I am going to study," she answered curtly, leaving the Great Hall.

"There's something going on with those two," Ginny muttered, watching her leave and head in the same direction Harry had. "And I'm going to find out."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry wouldn't cheat on you, Gin, and you know it. You're just jealous of their close relationship."

She turned her attention to her ginger-haired brother. "Oh, and you're not jealous? Tell me, who was bloody ranting around the school for a year, while Harry and Hermione were off shagging in his bed? Who was jealous of the relationship they had, even _after_ they broke up?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "_You…?_"

Her eyebrows rose, and her mouth was hanging slightly agape, she muttered, "Shut up."

He smirked, something that he rarely did. "That's what I thought."

_I'm going to find out what he's doing, _she thought. _Because I know that he's not in his bed. _

--------------

"Bloody took you long enough," Harry murmured, catching Draco into a chaste kiss.

He smiled, taking off his robe. "Well, I'm sorry, but you were too busy conversing with your _friends¸_ while I was actually eating."

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting on the plush settee and grabbing Draco by the waist and pulling him until he was sprawled across it, his legs on Harry's lap. Harry grinned as he saw Draco's scowl and he took his shoes off, throwing them across the Common Room, ignoring the fact that Hermione was going to lecture him later on. Crawling his way towards the platinum-haired teen, he kissed his thin arms inching his way up his neck, and finally to his face. Harry gently kissed his cheeks and forehead, knowing that Draco loved soft kisses, and then kissed the corner of his mouth, and finally found his way to his thin lips. There was nothing demanding about the kiss, just simple lips-on-lips contact, and they loved that.

Slowly, the kiss intensified, Harry bringing his hands to cradle his face, parting Draco's lips with his tongue, swiftly gliding his way into his mouth. He smiled, knowing that he never had this with Ginny.

"I need to tell you something," Draco whispered, trailing his lips across Harry's slightly stubbly jaw and down to his throat, sucking on the pulse point.

"Mione told me to meet you here tonight," Harry said, just as quietly. "I thought it might be important if I had to come _tonight_."

Draco nodded, knowing full well what today was. It was the day Harry and Ginny had started dating, and though he knew Harry didn't care much about it, he knew that the Weasel girl would want to make it a "special" night. Meaning, she would want Harry to take her virginity. He silently snorted, _As if that's ever going to happen. _

He tore his lips away, smirking when he heard Harry's whimper of protest. "I want you and the Weasel to break up. She's tainting your lips," he stated.

"We hardly kiss anymore, Draco," he said.

"I don't care." He looked into his eyes, "I want you all to myself. I don't care if I'm being selfish, but I'm Draco Malfoy, I _always_ get what I want."

Harry smirked. "You've got me in almost everyway possible."

"Almost, everyway?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, giving him a peck. "There will always be a spot in my heart for Hermione, and you know that." Smirking, he leaned near his ear and whispered, "Plus, there are the occasional shags."

Draco nodded, remembering. "Oh. Well, she doesn't count." Shaking his head, clearing all thoughts of Granger, he said, "But we're not on the subject of her. We're talking about the ginger-haired, attention seeking brat. She's having too much showing you off, and she acts as if you're getting married next week."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's the problem, though. Every time I try to bring the topic of breaking up, she waves it off and talks to Lavender about makeup tips! It's bloody annoying," he muttered, shaking his head. He sat back, overlapping his legs with Draco's, taking his hands.

"Just scream it, then!" he exclaimed, looking at him.

"It's not that easy."

Before Draco could argue further, Hermione strolled in. "Ginny's suspecting something, and I think she's going to do something." She briskly walked over to the desk, laying her school bag on it, and then turned to the pair, unaffected by their positions. "I think Harry should either hide somewhere, or leave. Go back to your dormitory."

Harry sighed. "Mione, Ginny's clueless! She thinks I'm still dating you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's the point, Harry. She th—"

But before she could finish her sentence, Ginny strolled in, her eyes ablaze.

"_What are you doing here?!"_ she hissed, taking the scene before her. Hermione sat on the arm of the settee, her feet touching Harry's side, staring at Ginny like a child that just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Harry was practically _sitting_ on Malfoy, their fingers entwined, staring at Ginny.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit, _thought Harry, quickly getting off of Draco, who sat there, unaffected.

"It's about time you found out, eh, Weasel?" asked Draco, smirking at her.

Ginny had started shaking her head vigorously, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry jumped up and started walking towards Ginny. "Look, this isn't what it looks like. Okay, it is—but I didn't want you to find out like this! We – with the – and the – and I—"

"Save it," she hissed. "I don't want to hear it. While you're shagging Hermione and _Malfoy's_ brains out, I'll just save you the trouble and tell you: we're over. We've _been_ over." She let a sob take over, and she dropped the Marauders Map and ran out of the tower.

Harry hung his head in shame. He knew there was no reason to run after her. She wouldn't listen to him anyways.

"Well, at least you two broke up," Draco reasoned.

"Malfoy, shut up," Hermione mumbled, walking towards her best friend. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his back. "Harry, it was for the best. Now she knows about you and Draco, and you won't have to lie to her all the time."

"Hey, comforting him is my job!" Draco exclaimed, running towards Harry and wrapping his arms around Harry from the front.

Harry chuckled. "I love being sandwiched between two people I love," he mumbled, entwining his fingers with Hermione's, whose arms were wrapped around his waist, and wrapping an arm around Draco's back.

Hermione smiled, giving his waist a squeeze. The three just stayed there for a while, standing there, holding each other. After a few minutes, Hermione detangled herself from Harry. "I'm going to sleep now."

Harry nodded, turning around. He leaned forward and their lips met in a chaste kiss. "Good night, Mione," he murmured, watching her ascend the steps and go into her bedroom.

He turned around again, and saw that Draco had an odd look to his face. "I love you," he announced abruptly, startling Harry.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, staring at Draco. "I… I love you too," he murmured, smiling.

Draco gave a genuine smile and walked forward, capturing Harry's lips in a sweet kiss.

And it didn't matter if Ginny was going to tell the whole school.

Because Harry was happy.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so this is more of a threesome rather than a Harry/Draco story. I'm sorry… It's my first time, so please go easy on me.

Reviews, or something? I want to know how atrocious this thing was.


End file.
